Myths of the Underground
by Cathan
Summary: J/S , how original!. first f/f please review. Rated for possible laguage in up coming chapters.
1. Searching for a Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters or any of its tight pants (unfortunately!). So please don't sue!  
  
Myths of the Underground  
  
Chapter1. 'Searching for the Cure.'  
  
Jareth sat at his window looking out over his Labyrinth, worrying thoughts of death running through his head. The Labyrinth itself and its inhabitants were full of life; feeding off the dreams of dreamers, it was his death that was worrying him. For six years now his health had been deteriorating, an unknown sickness slowly consuming him and weakening him to the point of utter exhaustion. At times though, he would feel his old invincible self but then a sudden wave of sickness would hit him and he would be bedridden for days on end. When it first happened, due to his absence of the throne, the goblins had no idea how to function and set about creating anarchy throughout the Labyrinth and its bordering kingdoms. When Jareth's health returned he had to use up all his magic to restore the Labyrinth to its natural state and apologise to all the monarchs that suffered damage from the havoc the goblins had wreaked throughout their kingdoms. With all his magic used up he was forced to bed again, but this time he'd left the dwarf Hoggle in charge who turned out to be quite a good adjunct to the court. He managed to keep the goblins in check. And so that was how it went for the next six years, Jareth would rule until he fell ill and Hoggle would take his place until he was well again. While bedridden he spent his time, when not in a complete delusional state, researching through his books to find out what was wrong with him and if there was a cure.  
  
Eventually, after six years of research, he discovered what was wrong with him and the cure to it in a very old book called 'Myths of the Underground'. He had told no one of the sickness or the cure as he himself was not sure if were to find it and if it would actually work as he was not one to believe in myths. But time was crucial and decisions had to be made. With that last thought Jareth stood up, took one last look at the Labyrinth, produced a crystal in his right hand and vanished.  
  
A/N. Ok this is my first ever f/f so please review. 


	2. Sarah's Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, any of its characters or any of its tight pants either, ~mutters under breath~ unfortunately~  
Chapter2. The Dreams  
  
Sarah sat up; her sleep been disturbed by another dream. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, it read 6a.m. She clicked on her bedside light and lent over her bed to pick up a small leather diary. Ever since the Labyrinth she'd been keeping a record of every dream she had. So far over the six years she'd collected 12 copies of her dreams, 2 for each year. They were all different but all the same as they were all based in the Labyrinth. Some were in places she'd been others she never saw while there but she knew were she was by the feel she'd get from the place. She usually never woke from her dreams till morning, but lately her dreams had Him in them. When she'd first left the Labyrinth she'd had nightmares about those mismatched eyes chasing her through the darkness. Those dreams had been nightmares though but these ones were different, these ones saw him great pain as if he were sick. Also Sarah found in these ones that she did feel fear of him but felt a terrible pain for him. She'd thought over and over what they could possibly mean but, when dreaming she finally got up the nerve to ask him what was wrong she'd wake up, she just couldn't figure it out.  
  
Instead of trying to get her head around it and give herself a headache she got up out of bed and got dressed into her navy tracksuit bottoms, grey T- shirt light blue cardigan and socks, since she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. She went into her small kitchen to get her breakfast noting how different her apartment was than her home with her Father, Karen and Toby. For one thing there were no toys left all over the floor for her to step on and how quiet it was, usually if she was up this early she'd hear her father snoring, even from down in the kitchen. How Karen managed to put up sleeping in the same room with him was beyond Sarah's understanding.  
  
'Maybe that's why Linda left,' she thought laughingly to herself, still not quite awake yet, as she knew fully well that Linda had left because she wanted to get on with her acting career and not be held down by the stresses of family life. When Sarah had fully realised this she stopped believing her mother was the greatest and had started letting Karen into her life, which turned out to be quite a good thing because Karen was very good with clothes and boys which Linda never had time to talk to her about.  
  
Sarah had just made herself a cup of tea and was leafing through Biology book when she felt a slight chill on the back of her; she pulled her cardigan tighter around her when she heard footsteps coming from the sitting room. She grabbed the baseball bat Toby had given her, in case someone broke in, and went in to the sitting room bat first. She felt someone grab the bat a pull it out of her hands as easily as if she were a child then someone grabbed her hand and pull her from around the corner into the other room.  
  
'Hello Sarah.'  
A/N. My best attempts at a cliff-hanger. Sorry if its not long enough, I really did try to make it longer. Please review even a bad one. Thank you to those who did review. 


	3. A Sickly King

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own the Labyrinth, its characters or its tight pants either. So don't sue me please as all I have is jack squat any way.  
Chapter 3  
  
'Hello Sarah.'  
  
Sarah stared at the sight before her; he was wearing the same poet's shirt with the deep cut down the front revealing his crescent shaped medallion, low cut vest, knee high boots and of course the revealing tight pants.  
  
'Sarah you seem surprised to see me,' his sharply sarcastic yet sweet tone said, interrupting her studding of his revealing garments.  
  
Realised from her trance, Sarah noticed her cup missing from her hand.  
  
'It nearly slipped from your so I took it from you, as I don't have time for you to clean up your messes. What I have to say is too important.'  
  
'Wha.What are you doing here?' she muttered only realising that she had not said shit since he appeared.  
  
'I told you have something to tell and ask of you,' his tone, she noticed, being slightly tinged with impatience.  
  
Sarah, feeling stupid for being afraid to look him in the face, put her head up high. 'What do you.' but her sentence was cut short by the Goblin King passing out, and falling right at her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth opened his eyes slowly, his head still swimming from his pass out. He slowly sat up, careful not to give himself a head rush, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in Sarah's room, which he knew from when watching her. He was about to get out of the bed when a wave of sickness hit him and he was forced to lie back down again. White hot needles struck each of his temples, tremors began to ripple through him and he was forced to let out a load hissing moan of pain before he passed out again.  
  
Sarah, sitting over a cold mug of tea thinking of what was so important Jareth had to say before he passed out, and if she should call on Hoggle, Ludo or Sir Didymus to come and help. Before she could decide what to do her mind was brought back to focus by a loud hissing moan of pain coming from her bedroom. Her doctor training kicking in before her sense she hurried to the room to see what was going on. What met her eyes was not what she'd expected. When she'd heard the moan she thought he might have woken, but instead she saw him soaking wet, tremors running through his body and passed out on the bed, a tight look of pain a cross his face.  
  
She went back to the kitchen to fetch another basin of cold water to cool him down with again. It would be her fourth trip with the basin in the 6 hours he'd been here. She was beginning to worry about him, never had she seen any one sweat so much in 6 hours and she couldn't change the sheets for fear of possibly making him worse, and secretly she did not want have to drag him around again, how she'd gotten him to the bed the first time was beyond her but she did not want to try and find out. Also she didn't want ot wake him up as dealing with a sleeping Jareth was easier than a dealing with a fully awake Jareth.  
  
As Sarah lent over to wipe his forehead she met a pair of tired mismatched eyes looking up at her.  
  
'How are you feeling?' trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
'I'm.I'm fine,' he said trying to sit up but she pushed him back down.  
  
'Don't try and get up or else you might do yourself more damage. Okay?' she said giving him a gentle push back.  
  
Jareth, refusing to be told what to do by a mere mortal, gave look at her with a look that would make his Goblins throw themselves into the Bog of Eternal Stench, but then remembered that she had being going to medicine school for 3 years now and probably knew something or other of what to do in these situations, so he allowed himself to be pushed back down.  
  
Seeing that he was going to stay in bed made her sigh inwardly with relief.  
  
'Alright, now could you tell me what's wrong with you please because I'm not quite sure?'  
  
'Why Sarah after 3 years of doctor school I thought you'd have a better diagnostic than that.' Sick as he may be he could still be a sarcastic, arrogant ass.  
  
'Well I've only been. Wait how did you now I've been going to med. school?' she asked, clear suspicion toning her voice.  
  
'Your T-shirt says so,' he answered pointedly.  
  
Sarah looked down to the top she'd changed into it clearly said 'Hopkins med. Student' she'd gotten it printed herself along with some of her friends for a laugh.  
  
'Oh,' she muttered feeling embarrassed and upset for lashing out at him in his present state but looking at the smirk look across his lips made the feelings of pity for him vanish and fill her tongue with new wiping power.  
  
'You now you could be a little more grateful. After all I have been looking after you instead of calling the cops, why I didn't do that in the first place I still haven't figured out.' Her breath coming slightly heavy now, she looked him in the eye as if daring him to shoot something back at her.  
  
Jareth knew she was expecting him to shoot a vicious remark at her but he knew she was right, though he was not about to tell her that.  
  
'Thank you for your help Sarah and now, before I pass out again, let me tell why I am her.'  
  
A/N: Okay I took me a good while to write this so it would be longer. Also I gave it a bit of a cliff-hanger. So please review this just so I know someone read it. Thank you to those who did. 


	4. A visit from an old friend

Disclaimer: As I've said I own none of the Labyrinth, its characters or its tight pants either (extremely upset due to this fact). So don't sue me please.  
  
This chapter is for my sick friend Cirfia who is a dedicated reader and Reviewer (Hint Hint) and needs help for her perverted mind.  
  
Chapter 4 'Before you start, just tell me if you're feeling alright.'  
  
Jareth gave her a curious look; this was not the Sarah he'd expected to find. He'd watched often through his crystals, but they only showed him so much, he could not here her talk nor could he watch her constantly, due her defeat of the Labyrinth his use of magic had been limited on her. He could now only see her with others around her or when sleep had taken her. He let a slight smile cross his face remembering how she'd been in the Labyrinth and seeing how she was now.  
  
'Mind telling me what you're smiling?' she asked bitterly.  
  
'Oh. I was just thinking how much you've grown up over the years, that's all and I'm feeling fine, for now.'  
  
'Yeah well people change, because life's not fair they're have to. You and your Labyrinth taught me that Jareth,' she said distantly, more to herself than him.  
  
'Yes Sarah people do change and honestly I would love to talk more over life's little qualms but I can already feel another wave of this sickness approaching so please let me tell you why I'm here so I can get back to the Underground,' his voice was cold and filled with impatience so Sarah quickly sat at the edge of the bed waiting to here is explanation, which, in all honesty, she was quite anxious to here.  
  
'Alright now that I have your attention, for the moment at least, well.' Well what? Now that Jareth had gotten her to at least be willing to listen to him he was not sure what he was going to say. He had been expecting a still selfish little girl whose basis of fairness was far to complicated to understand. He had expected her to put up a fight and after he'd knocked her flat on her ass he'd take her to the Labyrinth and then think of how to explain it all to her, he'd also wanted to be able to take her back to Labyrinth so that he'd be in more comfortable surroundings to explain things. But now that that was out of the question he had to think fast, which was becoming harder by the second from the sickness creeping in on him.  
  
Sarah looked at him intently hoping he would realise that she was still there. Seeing that it wasn't working she decided words might get a better response than staring at him. 'Well what?' Jareth looked up at suddenly as if only just remembering she was there.  
  
'Well.' he said staring at the floor. 'To put it bluntly Sarah I'm dieing,' he gave her a quick glance to see her reaction, which was, to say the least, dumbstruck, but he continued before she interrupt him. 'Now when I say dieing Sarah I mean that within the next hundred years or so I will slowly whither away into nothingness because I'm Fae,' he was now nearly breathless after his little speech. He risked a glanced up at her again before continuing, her dumbstruck look had gone and she was now fighting off suspicion and confusion. He took a deep breath before continuing. 'Sara.  
  
'What do you mean your dieing; I mean how that is possible? And.And what'll happen to the Labyrinth .and Hoggle, Sir Didymus and.and Ludo?' She was now on the verge of hysteria and practically shouting and spitting in Jareths face. She opened her mouth to say more when she felt a sharp pang in her left cheek.  
  
'Sarah be calm, I'm glad your worried for the well being of my Labyrinth. And to answer all your questions quickly, the Labyrinth will either die, along with its inhabitants, or it will choose a new leader, which is unlikely. But I believe I may, and when I say may it means a slim to none chance, have found a way to save both the Labyrinth and myself.' He stopped again for breath and watched her as she tried to take it all in.  
  
' So what is the cure and why are you here at my home?' She tried to give him a cold look but seeing the sweat pour down his face just made her feel bad for even trying to give him one.  
  
'Well I became sick just after you left Sarah and according to this book I own it says that if I bring back the conqueror of the Labyrinth at they're own will then I may expand my life span and I will have someone to take the throne when I die.' Jareth was now struggling to hold off the sickness and desperately hoping Sarah would understand what he'd told her before he passed out.  
  
'By conqueror of the Labyrinth you mean me don't you?' Unable to talk Jareth just nodded his head. 'I need. need time to think on this.Jareth.' She was now stuttering she didn't now what was happening one minute she was drinking tea the next she was discussing returning to the Labyrinth with the least likely person lying in her bed. And also how long would she have to stay in the Labyrinth. Jareths, now, barely audio able voice broke her before she could ask him a single thing.  
  
'I will need an answer when I next wake Sarah so think hard and carefully and hopefully the best shall come out of this.' Jareth was so dizzy he could barely stay in a sitting up position.  
  
'Ok.wait what do you mean next time you wake.' She never got to finish her sentence because he flopped back onto the bed unconscious, again. She was actually beginning to see a pattern here but decided not to think too hard on it at the moment as her mind was buzzing with dreams, sick Kings and returning to the Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah left the room and stood in the sitting room for a moment she was about to go back to the kitchen for another cuppa, she'd become accustom to calling it that due to having an ex-Irish boyfriend, when she heard a crash back in her bedroom and turned to see the last person she'd expected to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hoggle stared at the sweat drenched man who had a look of severe pain running across his perfectly sculptured face. He'd hoped that whoever owned this home had not heard him knocking over the small round table because he did not want to again have to explain to a poor helpless mortal why a sick man had just appeared in there home and passed out. It had happened several times, this being the first time that the men with blue uniforms and load noisy things that Jareth had said were guns hanging from there belts had not been there. This was the first time someone had actually cared for him in fact in all of Hoggle's long life this was the first time he'd seen anybody care for Jareth in such a way.  
  
'Hoggle?' said a very near shrieking voice from behind him.  
  
Hoggle jumped hearing his name coming from a young girl. He turned to see who his identifier was and nearly jumped out of his skin with delight. There stood Sarah still as beautiful as the last time he talked to her before she left to be the first to defeat Jareth. Hoggle was so caught up with the shock of seeing Sarah that it took him a minute to fully collect himself and try to be the official Jareth head trained him to be, though in Sarah's presence he felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
'Sarah wats you a doin ere?' he asked only just realising that the Goblin King was being cared for by the very girl he hated most.  
  
'I live here Hoggle and before you go asking all sorts of questions you're going to answer mine.' Hoggle, hearing the demanding tone of her voice, silently decided to answer her questions first and headed for the door to leave the room. Noticing Sarah's questioning look as to were he was going he said 'I's a preferring not to wake 'is majesty as he's nots been feel'n to good.' Sarah just nodded and fallowed Hoggle out of the room, pulling the door over behind her leaving just a crack open.  
  
'Well?' 'Well wats Sarah?'  
  
'Well what's going on and why did the Goblin King just tell me he was dieing and why did he tell me I have to go back to the Labyrinth with him? I thought I'd completed it.' Hoggle noticed the high pitch of her voice and decided that he'd better tell her everything before she went into hysterics.  
  
'Alls right Sarah I's tells yah wats I knows but just be calm, alright?  
  
A/N: All right I know it took a while but I've finished this chapter and I've tried very hard to make it long because there won't be any more chapters for at least another 6 weeks. Please do the usual r/r and tell me what you think of it. And thank you to my most adoring fan Cirfia. 


	5. An Explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth understands anything and I'm right pissed at this fact.  
  
A/N. Ok in this chapter there's going to be a flashback cuz I do not enjoy writing Hoggle speech. To show were the flashback begins there's going to be many *#*# won't get confused when the scene changes or what ever, I truly have no idea what I'm talking about I just hope you understand and that your not more confused. Also as you can see I'm angry, to put it bluntly, and I plan on taking my anger out on one of the characters using Jareth but I'm not sure who or how would appreciate suggestions from any one, I will not kill anyone unless there not a major character. Must be something evil and cruel.  
  
Chapt.5 'I's a don't know much now Sarah, but I'll tells ya as much as I's can. But fists you've gots to calm yerself.'  
  
'All right I'm calm now get on with it please.'  
  
Her voice was far from calm but the urgency in her voice kept Hoggle from protesting against her demands.  
  
'Ok. Justs after you's left the Labyrinth Jareth began to gets sick not so's you'd notice really but signs did start showing. I was being kept in the throne room you sees, as punishment for help'n ya, doesn't sound bad but cleaning up after those nasty goblins is terrible and.'  
  
'Hoggle!!'  
  
'Oh sorrys Sarah, anyway, he's was mainly suffer'n from wots you mortals call, oh wats was it he's said it was, oh yah he's said it wos the flu ors some'tum like that, any way he's was paler than usual ans I's a known Jareth for a very long time sos I can tell when sometums a miss wit him. Sos he was a cough'n and the like so I's question him about it.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* 'Your Majesty is you feel'n well today?' Hoggle asked, fearing the Goblin King would strike out at any minute for asking such a thing.  
  
Jareth, who was cradling his aching head in his hand, slowly lifted himself to meet the gaze of the one who'd dared even speak to him let alone question him, but when looking into the eyes he saw pure terror in the dwarf's eyes which made him feel slightly better than he felt.  
  
'Tell me Hogghead since when did it become your job to check up on me?'  
  
By the sound of Jareths questioning Hoggle knew he meant for him to answer. 'I's was just concerned about your majesties health.' When Jareth said nothing Hoggle continued 'It's just you seem to be unwell your majesty.' Hoggle held his breath waiting for Jareths anger to erupt but it never happened. Instead Jareth sighed heavily and, to Hoggle what seemed like a mask dropping from the hard cold face, allowed tiredness to take hold of him. 'Is it really that obvious?' asked a barely audio able voice.  
  
'No's your majesty, the goblins are too stupid to notice you could drop to the floor and they wouldn't even.' Hoggle stopped at hearing a slight snoring coming from the King, who appeared to have fallen asleep right on his throne. This was the first sure sign that Jareth was sick as never before in the history of his long rule had he been know to fall asleep in front of one his subjects. At that moment one of the goblin guards came rushing in completely ignoring Hoggle and the fact that the King was in slumber.  
  
'Majesty, majesty a child has been wished to the Labyrinth.' And so one had as right behind the goblin three more came in caring a tot no more than 2 or 3. Jareth was still asleep though so no one was there to give the girl instructions on what to do though the Labyrinth would bring her here with or with out Jareth paying his usual sparkly visit.  
  
'Hush yous, nows leave the child here and go.' Hoggle said though he'd actually not expected them to listen but apparently, as it later became clear to Hoggle, the goblins would take any orders as long as it was from someone above them and lucky for Hoggle Jareth had made all dwarf's higher in authority because of the re higher intellect and few numbers. The goblins left, all fairly disappointed as usually Jareth would allow them to do what ever they wished with the child as long as it did not die before it's champion failed and left the Labyrinth as no one had ever defeated Jareth and the vast quantities of goblins was innumerable. This had happened to most except for Toby as Jareth had taken a liken to Sarah and did not want the child harmed.  
  
Hoggle went to the room next to the throne room to gaze into a large crystal so as to view the girl's progress, she did not appear to be trying very hard and Hoggle was sure she'd lose. He went back to the throne room to discover the child making its way toward a still sleeping Jareth. Hoggle ran to grab it but suddenly Jareth scooped it up off the ground to stare at it then he looked to Hoggle with a questioning look. Hoggle explained to him what happened. Jareth merely nodded his head put the child down and left to leave.  
  
'If this ever happens again Hoggle you're in charge.' That was it, and it was to happen often until Hoggle would be constantly in charge. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *(that was the flashback in case you didn't know)  
  
'So's you sees Sarah that is wats bein' happen in the Labyrinth, now about whys he said you have to come back I don's know but it may have some'tum to do wit that book he's bein' read'n.'  
  
'Yes he did mention something about a book.' Sarah paused, after a couple of minutes she let a sigh but still ignored Hoggles presence completely, a look of worry and dismay creasing her fine porcelain skin.  
  
'Hoggle is he really dieing?' Sarah's voice asked breaking the silence. Hoggle could see tears in her eyes, it appeared to him that she held some type of love in her brown spotted green eyes for the Goblin King and Hoggle couldn't bear to tell her the truth but knew he'd feel guilty if he lied to her.  
  
'Yes Sarah I am.' A/N. Hope you enjoy, its not very long but still. Now if you read this you must review this understand you better. And thanks to all my reviewers especially Cirfia who reviews my every chapter and is slightly insane as you can tell by her reviews. 


	6. Her Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing understands anything at all and I'm right pissed off about this fact.  
  
A/N: Thank You to every one of my reviewers it means so much to meens so much that people agknowledge my work *sniffs, while tears run slowly down face* by the way thank you to all who've reviewed my alter egos story shes currently not here so I'm thanking you for her. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, sorry if it took to long.Also Iknow I've dragged this out so I'm going to try and get it moving a lot faster so please just be a little more patient.  
  
Chapter 4 Sarah whipped her head to see Jareth standing at her bedroom door, supporting his weight on the door frame. He seemed to have a look of mixed furry and pain as he glared past Sarah to Hoggle.  
  
'So what exactly are is it that you want from me then because if your dieing then. then.'  
  
'Oh Sarah stop babbling I've got enough of a headache than with needing your whinning added to it. To put it simply I'm dieing and according to the book I mentioned before only the conqueror of the Labyrinth may restore my health and only one person has ever conquered the Lbyrinth and that is you Sarah.'  
  
'So your telling me that I'm the only one that can save you.'  
  
'My you catch on quick. Though you seemed smarter last time I met you what happened fall on your head.'  
  
'Yes talking like that to me is sooo gonna make me help you,' she hissed.  
  
'Its simple Sarah so are you willing to help me or not and I need an answer now.' Though he was not entirely sure he wanted this arrogant little mortal back in his Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah stared at at him dumbfounded, right now she had to decide if she was willing to go back to the Labyrinth to help the man who stoll her baby brother, made her lose time by putting the clock forward and then he tried to maker forget Toby by drugging her, but he'd aslo stolen her heart and offerd her something noone else had ever offerd her. her dreams.  
  
'Well alright but first.' She never as suddenly felt a frost bitting wind hit paralysing and then darkness enveloped her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to darkness. She tried to sit up but her body was stiff and sore, form lying on a cold stone floor, she lay back down trying to take in her surrondings in the blackened room.  
  
/ What have I gottne myself into/ she thought to herself tears quitly making themselves down her cheeks.  
  
A/N: Ok my auto correct is on the blitz and I'm sorry if anythings spelt wrong though I did read this a few times to heck for mistakes. Now read and REVIEW, if you don't I will send my alter ego after you and I warn you now once upset she does not stop until she gets whats she wants. 


End file.
